An optical layered body including functional layers having various functions is provided on the outermost surfaces of image display devices such as cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma displays (PDP), and electroluminescence displays (ELD).
As one of such functional layers, it is known to include an antiglare layer having a surface roughness on its surface in order to improve the reflection of a image on an image display screen due to the reflection of external light and the deterioration of visibility due to interface reflection (Japanese Kokai Publication 2006-126808, Japanese Kokai Publication 2006-95997, and Japanese Kokai Publication 2005-107005). As one of methods of forming a layer having a surface roughness on its surface, it is known a method of forming the surface roughness by adding particles of silica or the like (Japanese Kokai Publication 2000-258606).
There has been a demand in recent years for improvements in display performance in image display devices with an antiglare property to begin with, and with gloss blackness (a black to gray level is favorable, enabling a clear moving picture), i.e. without white muddiness. In order to correspond to this demand, adjustment for achieving a finer surface roughness at an antiglare layer and a constitution for giving internal scattering properties in a coat are further required as long as the surface performance of the antiglare layer being maintained is not deteriorated.
However, since, in the silica particles, the agglomeration of particles occurs, there is a problem that it is difficult to control a desired surface roughness, and to provide the internal scattering property. In order to prevent such a problem, organic resin beads are often used (Japanese Kokai Publication 2004-69867 and Japanese Kokai Publication 2002-207109). However, when the organic resin beads are used, there is a problem that production cost becomes high.
Therefore, it is difficult to produce an optical layered body at low cost, which can make a surface roughness of the surface of the antiglare layer to be fine and control to be the desired configuration.